A Little Tipsy
by BalisongBitch
Summary: SoulxKid lemony thing, you like, read, you dont like, bugger off


Soul was slouched in his messy room, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of apple Tango, and a glass beside him on the floor. His partner and best friend was out with some friends, and he was left alone.

Soul grumbled as he poured himself another glass, mixing the two drinks together. He lifted the glass to his mouth, gulping it down. It burned his throat, having put too much vodka in, but he didn't care.

Totally not cool.

He was in love. With a creature with a gentle smile and slim form. This lovely creature was more than a little strange, but he liked that. He found it endearing. This person had gorgeous eyes, and porcelain skin, that he felt would break if he touched it. He longed to caress that perfectly sculpted face, feel those lips mould with his own.

He shook his head. Definitely not cool.

There was one probably with this near perfect person. And that was the fact that Soul's love interest was a boy. A boy with liquid gold eyes, and perfectly pale skin. A boy who was almost perfectly symmetrical.

A boy called Death the Kid.

Groaning, Soul brought the neat vodka to meet his lips.

He choked, spraying the fiery, foul tasting stuff across the room, as there was a knock on the front door. He dragged himself up, pulling himself from his room, still holding the vodka bottle. He flung the door open, leaning on the door frame. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Kid stood there, a concerned look now plastered to his face. His golden eyes burned into Soul's crimson ones, as he stood there, wearing a tight, short-sleeved shirt, and black trousers. A black tie hung around his shoulders limply.

"Soul...are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Just a little...tipsy. It's all cool." He said, his words slurring together. Kid jumped as the pale haired boy collapsed to the floor. Kid ducked down, and pulled Soul up, bridal style, in his arms, surprised. The boy with the asymmetrical hair was surprisingly light. He carried the boy over to the sofa, kicking the door shut on his way in. Placing Soul down, he sat beside him, one hand on Soul's back.

The scythe looked at him drowsily. He leaned slightly, then more than he intended.

He ended up on all fours over Death the Kid. Lord Death's only son. What the hell was he doing? It was the question of what he was _not _doing that actually crossed his mind. And that was that he wasn't damned well thinking.

The halo of black and white hair around Kid's blushing face was beautiful.

"S-Soul...I think you've had enough to drink..." Kid said, trying to squirm free. Even if Soul's hair was hanging symmetrically for once, and even though Kid did have a crush on Soul, this seemed a little too much, too quick.

"Kid...so...beautiful." Soul sighed softly, leaning his head on Kid's shoulder, letting his breath tickle his collar bone, sending goosebumps all down his chest, spreading to every point of his body. Kid bit his lip. Symmetrically, of course.

Shivering slightly as Soul made a trail of kisses up his jaw line, and to his mouth, Kid let his arms link themselves around the scythe's neck, pulling him closer, their tongues beginning to stroke over each other. Soul left Kid's mouth, causing of a gentle moan of displeasure. When the pale-haired boy latched him mouth onto Kid's neck, nipping and sucking, Kid couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. It tickled. And felt so good...

Kid was in such a daze that he didn't notice Soul's hand turn into part of a blade, slicing through the buttons on the young Shinigami's shirt. As Soul returned to Kid's mouth, he got rid of the symmetry-obsessed boy's shirt. Soul's top soon followed, along with Kid's trousers. The last article of Kid's clothing was removed, and Kid found himself a little afraid.

Soul fumbled with his own zip, before pushing both his trousers and boxers down slightly, letting his hard member free.

Kid lay, with his arms above his head. He watched as Soul put his own fingers against the Shinigami's lips.

"You sure you're fine with this?" He asked. Even if his mind was hazy from the alcohol and lust, he wasn't yet blinded by them.

"Soul..." Kid breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding. He felt Soul's fingers push into his mouth. Slowly, he sucked the digits, running his tongue over them, his eyes watching Soul's as he did so. Those red eyes...so hungry.

He squirmed as the first finger was pushed inside. As the second was inserted, his cried out. Kisses and nips along his neck and shoulder almost helped as Soul moved his fingers in a scissoring movement. They were removed, and Kid swallowed hard. This was it.

"Turn over." Soul whispered in his ear, giving it a firm bite. Kid whimpered before rolling over. He felt Soul position himself. He cried out as he was pushed into by Soul.

"S-Soul...it hurts..." He cried softly.

"Shh...it's fine, love." Soul soothed, before beginning to move at a steady, rather quick pace. Kid could only imagine what damage was being done to his inner walls. After a while, he let out a particularly loud cry.

"There it is..." Soul whispered to himself, thrusting into that same spot again, and again. Kid saw spots before his eyes. He moaned, burying his face into the cushion, blushing furiously red in the pleasure-induced mist forming before his eyes. He came just as Soul did, and almost collapsed.

Soul pulled out of his lover, biting his lip as he watched his own seed leak out slowly.

Kid turned, a little painfully, to lay his head on Soul's chest.

"And to think, I only came over to see if you wanted help with that homework assignment Stein set us." Kid mumbled. Soul chuckled.

"Kid? Sorry. I mean...I practically peared you."

"You...did what?" Kid asked, with a little splutter of laughter. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Me and Black Star heard a couple of girl talking about a code, so they could talk about...stuff, without their parents realizing."

"That's odd. Were the girl's symmetrical? And what's pearing?"

"Not on your life. And think about it. It's basically an anagram."

"Long word for you; anagram, where'd you learn...- Oh. Soul, you didn't-" Kid started to protest, catching on.

"I forced myself on you."

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just shut up and kiss me?" Soul laughed at Kid's almost shy smile. He placed a tender kiss on the boy's lips. "...Soul?" Kid whispered, as they broke apart.

"Yeah, Kid?" Kid gave him a sheepish look.

"You're gonna have to clean up on your own. I doubt I can even walk, after that."


End file.
